Wedding Bands
by iluvfabian
Summary: Sofia Lupin, the older sister of Teddy Lupin, decides to do some soul searching while feeling lonely in Gryffindor Tower. When she meets an unexpected friend in the late hours of the night, will she change her view of her parents, and herself? oneshot but may write more
1. Chapter 1

I gently played with my small little jewelry sack. It was very rare that I would actually remove it from my treasure chest but I was beginning to feel the strange ache that came when I was particularly missing my parents.

I knew that it should only be fair to give Teddy one of my parent's wedding rings but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Eventually, I would convince myself to give him our mother's ring at least but presently, I was too ill of my lack of parental love to do such a thing.

I missed them desperately. But then I began to wonder, what did I miss? I didn't know them. I missed their presence perhaps. Maybe I didn't miss them. I just longed for them. I longed for someone to write to other than the Weasleys or Gran. I loved them both dearly but grandparents and family friends can never replace parents.

Gently placing my jewelry sack away, I took out my parents' rings. My mother's ring was a simple emerald, bedded on a round plate of tiny diamonds. It was charmed so that on every full moon it would burn a bright pale yellow light. It would also gently warm up, not causing any discomfort, only a small sense of comfort, like a heartbeat. My father's ring was a simple black band, with my mother's initials "N. T. L." etched on the inside.

I walked up from my bed in my dorm, feeling the need to get some fresh air. Even though it was nearly midnight, and it was humid outside in the mid May weather, I preferred being outdoors.

Walking out of Gryffindor common room, I tried to make as little noise as possible, so as to not disturb any other Gryffindors. I gently rubbed my parents' rings together in my hand.

I walked out of Gryffindor tower and headed toward Victory Garden, which was built in honor of the defeat of Voldemort. There were statues of the war heroes all over, making a perfect semicircle, surrounded by numerous plaques and charmed plants in honor the fallen or simply those who fought.

In the center of the garden stood a statue of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley to his left and Hermione Granger to his right. A whole passage on a plaque was placed under them, as if anyone didn't know who they were or what they'd done.

I'd spent many holidays and breaks with the Potters, even more with the Weasleys, because in fact Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are my godparents. I know who the Golden Trio are very well. I particularly like Aunt Hermione, because of her unprecedented wit and bravery, which is always displayed despite no threat of a dark wizard anymore.

Next to the statues of the trio, stood my parents' statues. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. "For valor and bravery, above all else; exceptional selflessness and love for the well being of all: Remus Lupin, of Gryffindor house, and his wife, Nymphadora Tonks, of Hufflepuff house. Admired and adored for bravery in face of evil, and victory even in their death" is what the plaque read.

I pulled out my parents' rings and gently placed them on the plaque so just as to gain some sort of comfort I had been craving these past few weeks.

I was almost seventeen years old, and my little brother Teddy was almost sixteen. I still longed for them, despite my immeasurable admiration for their sacrifice.

"A prefect does not do well to wander about the castle well beyond midnight, Miss Lupin," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around in honest shock to see Professor McGonagall looking down upon my in somewhat pity and longing. I was embarrassed to be seen in my pajama pants and large Quidditch sweatshirt, but even more so to see my favorite professor wearing her nightgown in the summer air.

"My apologies, Professor," I admitted hurriedly as I stood up. I looked back at my parents' statues and I knew that Professor McGonagall understood. I shook my head and resignedly fell upon the nearest bench. "I often wonder why my mum couldn't have just stayed home with me. I understand the cause and their hearts being in the right place, but I can't stop myself from wondering were Teddy and I in their hearts as well?"

Professor McGonagall gently touched my shoulder and took a seat next to me on the bench. "It is not the knowledge of any man or wizard on earth to know their time of fate. We sometimes think ourselves to be invincible, or separated from danger simply because we feel alive in the present moment. Your mother was a very skilled witch, a very feeling witch. She always had a strong heart, which is why she was placed in Hufflepuuff. I cannot, nor can anyone else, tell you what she was thinking but I do know you and your brother were always in her heart, my dear Miss Sofia."

I began to weep and Professor McGonagall did something that surprised me more than anything before in my life. She gathered me in her arms and gently patted my back. I cried until my eyes were dried out.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as I pulled away from my professor and wiped my tears. "Living with Gran isn't as great as Teddy leads it on to be. She misses Granddad and mum terribly. She's not well, she hasn't ever been. I see it in her eyes. I just wish I had one of them with me. Teddy, he may be in Hufflepuff, but he is braver than I'll ever be, Professor."

Professor McGonagall pulled her robe tighter around her and adjusted her spectacles. "Bravery is not a false display of strength amidst emotional strain. Bravery is you, going forth and making them proud. It's something you do everyday, something I witness everyday, Miss Lupin. You are exceptionally kind, like your father, and admittedly, clumsy and impulsive like your mother, but all of which create superb qualities under proper character. You have that proper character. There is some special strength in you, not to underrate dear Teddy, but there is some strong will within you."

"I'm not anything special, I'm sad most of the time. Teddy is a better combination of mum and dad," I replied innocently.

Professor McGonagall laughed bitterly. "I do know your Grandmother Andromeda. I taught her as well. I know that this is coming from her, not you. Your grandmother sees something special in Teddy only because he resembles your mother in character. It is quite sad in fact, that she thinks in such a manner when you are nearly identical to Nymphadora. You have the same nose, face, all apart from your eyes. You have your father's brown eyes."

"So I've been told," I smiled gently, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Yes, well the one thing you have not been told enough is that you are beyond question an exceptionally bright young witch. You've made it known that you wish to be an Auror, like your mother. Perhaps this is what upsets your grandmother. You resemble your father's kindness but your mother's strength in adventure. This must upset your grandmother and it is my wish that she grows to see this in a positive light, for your sake." Professor McGonagall continued.

"Do you think I make them proud? I know Teddy does. He is so sweet and kind and handsome. I just wonder if…since you knew my father well, and my mother from the Order, I suppose…well, do you think I make them proud? Wherever they are?" I asked timidly, feeling like a young child.

Professor McGonagall considered this carefully and looked at me with the tiniest hint of a grin. With a bright glint in her eye, she said, "You remind me of your relative Hermione. I understand she has been a role model for you. You also remind me of your cousin Sirius Black. You remind me of him a great deal, in fact. You're remarkably intelligent, beautiful, and confident, all qualities of a Black. However, there is something different about you, Miss Lupin. You have a brave heart. I see you, often, helping others. Sometimes a lost first year, other times a broken hearted fourth year. You have a genuine compassion for all the students here, something I quite admire, mostly because I share it with you. It is my prayer and wish that you will walk with your head raised a little higher and your Gryffindor valor slightly raised. You are more than what you see, Miss Lupin, and yes, Nymphadora would be proud of you." I smiled broadly and hugged Professor McGonagall. She seemed taken aback by this outward gesture of emotion but after a few seconds, hugged me back. "Thank you, Professor. But why only my mum? What about my dad, don't you think he'd be proud of me too?"

Professor McGonagall smiled. "It was never a matter of Remus being proud of you, it was always Nymphadora. You have a connection with Remus, something deep and you and I both well know that he beams with pride in you everyday. You questioned your mother's joy in you, because you feel so apart from her, when in reality, you are quite alike as well. So yes, your mother would and is daily amazed and overjoyed by you."

"Professor…I," I began, thinking of how to thank her. "I've never talked to anyone like that before. It feels so much better to let it out. I don't know what to say…thank you. I don't know how…" I faltered off.

Professor McGonagall silenced me with a brief hug. "When summer begins, I'd like for you to come visit me at my home. i'll prepare you for your studies as an Auror and if need be, we can have talks over some tea and biscuits."

I grinned. "Thank you, Professor." I said as I began to walk off.

"Miss Lupin, your rings," Professor McGonagall gently reminded me.

I went over to my parents' statues and for the first time, looked at them in eagerness to continue pleasing them. I took the rings, and making a mental note to give Teddy my father's ring instead of my mum's, walked with Professor McGonagall back to Gryffindor Tower.


	2. Tears from Heaven (new chapter request)

I gently played with my small little jewelry sack. It was very rare that I would actually remove it from my treasure chest but I was beginning to feel the strange ache that came when I was particularly missing my parents.

I knew that it should only be fair to give Teddy one of my parent's wedding rings but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Eventually, I would convince myself to give him our mother's ring at least but presently, I was too ill of my lack of parental love to do such a thing.

I missed them desperately. But then I began to wonder, what did I miss? I didn't know them. I missed their presence perhaps. Maybe I didn't miss them. I just longed for them. I longed for someone to write to other than the Weasleys or Gran. I loved them both dearly but grandparents and family friends can never replace parents.

Gently placing my jewelry sack away, I took out my parents' rings. My mother's ring was a simple emerald, bedded on a round plate of tiny diamonds. It was charmed so that on every full moon it would burn a bright pale yellow light. It would also gently warm up, not causing any discomfort, only a small sense of comfort, like a heartbeat. My father's ring was a simple black band, with my mother's initials "N. T. L." etched on the inside.

I walked up from my bed in my dorm, feeling the need to get some fresh air. Even though it was nearly midnight, and it was humid outside in the mid May weather, I preferred being outdoors.

Walking out of Gryffindor common room, I tried to make as little noise as possible, so as to not disturb any other Gryffindors. I gently rubbed my parents' rings together in my hand.

I walked out of Gryffindor tower and headed toward Victory Garden, which was built in honor of the defeat of Voldemort. There were statues of the war heroes all over, making a perfect semicircle, surrounded by numerous plaques and charmed plants in honor the fallen or simply those who fought.

In the center of the garden stood a statue of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley to his left and Hermione Granger to his right. A whole passage on a plaque was placed under them, as if anyone didn't know who they were or what they'd done.

I'd spent many holidays and breaks with the Potters, even more with the Weasleys, because in fact Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are my godparents. I know who the Golden Trio are very well. I particularly like Aunt Hermione, because of her unprecedented wit and bravery, which is always displayed despite no threat of a dark wizard anymore.

Next to the statues of the trio, stood my parents' statues. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. "For valor and bravery, above all else; exceptional selflessness and love for the well being of all: Remus Lupin, of Gryffindor house, and his wife, Nymphadora Tonks, of Hufflepuff house. Admired and adored for bravery in face of evil, and victory even in their death" is what the plaque read.

I pulled out my parents' rings and gently placed them on the plaque so just as to gain some sort of comfort I had been craving these past few weeks.

I was almost seventeen years old, and my little brother Teddy was almost sixteen. I still longed for them, despite my immeasurable admiration for their sacrifice.

"A prefect does not do well to wander about the castle well beyond midnight, Miss Lupin," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around in honest shock to see Professor McGonagall looking down upon my in somewhat pity and longing. I was embarrassed to be seen in my pajama pants and large Quidditch sweatshirt, but even more so to see my favorite professor wearing her nightgown in the summer air.

"My apologies, Professor," I admitted hurriedly as I stood up. I looked back at my parents' statues and I knew that Professor McGonagall understood. I shook my head and resignedly fell upon the nearest bench. "I often wonder why my mum couldn't have just stayed home with me. I understand the cause and their hearts being in the right place, but I can't stop myself from wondering were Teddy and I in their hearts as well?"

Professor McGonagall gently touched my shoulder and took a seat next to me on the bench. "It is not the knowledge of any man or wizard on earth to know their time of fate. We sometimes think ourselves to be invincible, or separated from danger simply because we feel alive in the present moment. Your mother was a very skilled witch, a very feeling witch. She always had a strong heart, which is why she was placed in Hufflepuuff. I cannot, nor can anyone else, tell you what she was thinking but I do know you and your brother were always in her heart, my dear Miss Sofia."

I began to weep and Professor McGonagall did something that surprised me more than anything before in my life. She gathered me in her arms and gently patted my back. I cried until my eyes were dried out.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as I pulled away from my professor and wiped my tears. "Living with Gran isn't as great as Teddy leads it on to be. She misses Granddad and mum terribly. She's not well, she hasn't ever been. I see it in her eyes. I just wish I had one of them with me. Teddy, he may be in Hufflepuff, but he is braver than I'll ever be, Professor."

Professor McGonagall pulled her robe tighter around her and adjusted her spectacles. "Bravery is not a false display of strength amidst emotional strain. Bravery is you, going forth and making them proud. It's something you do everyday, something I witness everyday, Miss Lupin. You are exceptionally kind, like your father, and admittedly, clumsy and impulsive like your mother, but all of which create superb qualities under proper character. You have that proper character. There is some special strength in you, not to underrate dear Teddy, but there is some strong will within you."

"I'm not anything special, I'm sad most of the time. Teddy is a better combination of mum and dad," I replied innocently.

Professor McGonagall laughed bitterly. "I do know your Grandmother Andromeda. I taught her as well. I know that this is coming from her, not you. Your grandmother sees something special in Teddy only because he resembles your mother in character. It is quite sad in fact, that she thinks in such a manner when you are nearly identical to Nymphadora. You have the same nose, face, all apart from your eyes. You have your father's brown eyes."

"So I've been told," I smiled gently, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Yes, well the one thing you have not been told enough is that you are beyond question an exceptionally bright young witch. You've made it known that you wish to be an Auror, like your mother. Perhaps this is what upsets your grandmother. You resemble your father's kindness but your mother's strength in adventure. This must upset your grandmother and it is my wish that she grows to see this in a positive light, for your sake." Professor McGonagall continued.

"Do you think I make them proud? I know Teddy does. He is so sweet and kind and handsome. I just wonder if…since you knew my father well, and my mother from the Order, I suppose…well, do you think I make them proud? Wherever they are?" I asked timidly, feeling like a young child.

Professor McGonagall considered this carefully and looked at me with the tiniest hint of a grin. With a bright glint in her eye, she said, "You remind me of your relative Hermione. I understand she has been a role model for you. You also remind me of your cousin Sirius Black. You remind me of him a great deal, in fact. You're remarkably intelligent, beautiful, and confident, all qualities of a Black. However, there is something different about you, Miss Lupin. You have a brave heart. I see you, often, helping others. Sometimes a lost first year, other times a broken hearted fourth year. You have a genuine compassion for all the students here, something I quite admire, mostly because I share it with you. It is my prayer and wish that you will walk with your head raised a little higher and your Gryffindor valor slightly raised. You are more than what you see, Miss Lupin, and yes, Nymphadora would be proud of you." I smiled broadly and hugged Professor McGonagall. She seemed taken aback by this outward gesture of emotion but after a few seconds, hugged me back. "Thank you, Professor. But why only my mum? What about my dad, don't you think he'd be proud of me too?"

Professor McGonagall smiled. "It was never a matter of Remus being proud of you, it was always Nymphadora. You have a connection with Remus, something deep and you and I both well know that he beams with pride in you everyday. You questioned your mother's joy in you, because you feel so apart from her, when in reality, you are quite alike as well. So yes, your mother would and is daily amazed and overjoyed by you."

"Professor…I," I began, thinking of how to thank her. "I've never talked to anyone like that before. It feels so much better to let it out. I don't know what to say…thank you. I don't know how…" I faltered off.

Professor McGonagall silenced me with a brief hug. "When summer begins, I'd like for you to come visit me at my home. i'll prepare you for your studies as an Auror and if need be, we can have talks over some tea and biscuits."

I grinned. "Thank you, Professor." I said as I began to walk off.

"Miss Lupin, your rings," Professor McGonagall gently reminded me.

I went over to my parents' statues and for the first time, looked at them in eagerness to continue pleasing them. I took the rings, and making a mental note to give Teddy my father's ring instead of my mum's, walked with Professor McGonagall back to Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
